


Faint hearts don't cause journeys.

by nyxies_fanfics



Category: life difficulties
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Blood, Cheating, Drug Abuse, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not for the faint of heart, Sam - Freeform, christa - Freeform, not spell or grammer checked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxies_fanfics/pseuds/nyxies_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A constantly evolving story of alcoholism, drug abuse, suicide and other terrifying factors that lead to a relationship being born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faint hearts don't cause journeys.

**Author's Note:**

  * For ["sam"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%22sam%22).



> So my first non-Supernatural fic in a while. Id like to thank my fantastic friend "Sam" for the insperation. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my first RL plot based fic.

The lamp hit the wall shattering into a thousand pieces, Sam stood scowling at the woman before him, sickened by her very existence. "Get out!" he screamed at her as tears streamed down his face and breath began to hitch.

"I'm sorry Sam, I really am." Sasha responded as she walked out of Sam's flat. Once she had left he fell to the floor sobbing, not knowing why this was happening to him he just sat there in pain and in anger, that was until he felt the dampness of his hands.

He looked down and saw the blood trickling down his hands "Fuck!" he complained as he realized in his dazed frustration he had slumped down hard onto the broken shards of glass.

He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath in as he washed out the wounds under the tap, dabbed it dry and covered it with clean bandages. He grabbed his phone and grabbed the last beer residing in his fridge. He dialed his friend's number into the phone and waited for her usual answer.

"What's up, Bitch-tits?" The voice on the other end asked merrily. 

"Me and Sash just split and I'm gushing blood, wanna help out?" He replied blandly sipping on his beer before the woman responded with a simple "beers, shots or both asshole?" 

Sam just laughed as the line went dead with "took too long. Both it is then!" Looking through the kitchen drawers he finally pulled out a small sewing kit and put it on the table ready to get his hand seen to.

*30 minutes later*

A knock came across the door so Sam stood up and began padding across the hallway floor to answer it. Pulling it open a small female figure came bundling through was a quick, sharp "Move!"

"So, I have three of life's most important questions for ya." She announced with a serious look upon her face, all small features. Mothering ice blue eyes, a small button nose that scrunched up in the cutest way when she smiled and two full lips painted red. "Number one, where's the bottle opener, shot glasses and the ashtray? Number two, why and where is there blood? Number three, do I wanna kill the bitch?" 

Sam shook his head with a chuckle and made his way to the kitchen, smiling as his eccentric friend placed the carrier bags on the kitchen counter. 

He listed off his answers quickly as he sat at the table "Drawer, cupboard on the left and bedroom. Bitch, fell. Hands and floor. Probably yes!" 

Looking at the girl as she began to collect the items Sam sat on the dining chair just watching her small figure dash around everywhere, he took in her newest hair color. Not surprised in the least to see a fiery red with several white streaks. 

It matched her personality better than some colors he'd seen her dye it. She was fiery, bubbly and energetic but had a pure, natural mothering instinct and a kind soul. She wasn't particularly feminine he recalled as he admired the lions head on her right arm and her reaper half sleeve on her left. 

She stood to face him, her smile wild and contagious he sighed and thought to himself "Yeap, there's my Christa."

"So, spill then Ass-head. Why do I need to patch you up or do you just get off on being a pin cushion?" Christa asked sliding her tongue bar over her lip ring waiting for his response. 

"I suppose the answer glass makes you bleed isn't what you're looking for?" Sam joked until Christa trained her icey blue eyes on his and pressed her lips tightly together They called this her "mother face". Sam held his hands up in surrender and chuckled lightly. "Alright, alright. She slept with some guy from college. So, I told her to get out then fell onto glass because I accidentally smashed a lamp in the process of finding out!"

"Ok, so most of the truth is a good start. Now heres a drink for while I stitch you up. Oh, and Sam. Next time you hit or throw a lamp remember where it falls!" Christa proclaimed with a wink as she removed the bandages and set up the needle. "Sorry dude, this is gonna hurt."

Sam grimized each time the needle passed through his skin trying not to flinch as it pierced the flesh. Christa had a lot of experience in sewing people up so Sam didn't have to endure it for too long. It was the only thing he wanted to thank her brother for. 

*A short time later* 

"Alright ya big baby, all done. Now keep it clean, you don't want an infection!" Christa explained in a mothering yet sarcastic tone. 

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam replied with a salute chuckling as Christa rolled her eyes at him with a smile across her lips. 

Christa put the sewing kit away and started pouring four shots in multicolored shot glasses. Two green drinks that were suppose to taste like apple and two generous shots of tequila. She brought the glasses and two bottles of beer to the table and let out a soft sigh "Down the hatch then!" she remarked before taking down the green liquid and chasing it with her tequila. 

They spent the night laughing, joking and confiding in one another. Sam explained what happened with Sasha and Christa told Sam about her brother, Rob, being released in a few weeks.

*The next morning* 

Blinking his eyes open slowly, the light of the sun piercing them like a blade Sam felt something heavy on his chest and warm against his skin. Looking down he saw a bundle of hair sprawled out across him, and a lightly snoring Christa cuddling up against his body. He smiled as the previous night's antics flooded back to memory, Christa had decided the second best cure for a break up was to cuddle up with a warm duvet, your best friend and a horror movie depicting horrific images of people brutally being murdered... and in some ways she was right, the night was everything Sam needed at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated once a week!! thank you for any comments or kudos you leave and thank you for reading my work.


End file.
